Dragon Tamer
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: When Sirius Black gives away a Dragon Egg, nobody believed the possibilities that would come from that one egg. Set in Marauders time starting within sixth year, rating will change to M at a later date for future mature content chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is quite an old one from me, and chapters should be released quickly as I'm moving from Quizilla back to and bringing everything from there over here so I can delete everything and stick to Fanfiction. **

**As usual, I own nothing but my own characters and storyline here, everything else is not owned by myself and never will be.**

**Best get on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<br>**

"You know that's got to the about the hundredth teenager I've seen in Kings Cross with an owl in a cage," a rather posh woman spoke to a group of other seemingly posh people as I passed.

"Don't speak badly about my owl," I turned sharply as a rather rude comment was said about its colour. Raven coloured owls were pretty, not the words that sprang from their mouths.

"Ignore the girl," one of the men in the group sent me a disgusted look to which I only responded with a glare of my own and continued walking to platform 9 and 3/4.

My parents hadn't been able to see me off this year. The first year neither of them could be here, usually one could come, but this year none.

It was to do with the work Auror's were given recently. Apparently, from bits of conversation between my parents I'd overheard, something evil was coming. I didn't know what and I didn't question it but muggles had been dying to magic curses.

The Avada Kadavra curse.

One of three forbidden curses.

I bit your bottom lip anxiously and looked up at platform 9, then across to platform 10. My eyes finally landed on the wall between the two platforms and a smirk came over my face.  
>Another year at Hogwarts, another year of doing what I did best.<p>

"Kali I know you're behind me," I muttered before the girl could try and scare me by jumping out.

"Aww no fair," the bubbly girl spoke, teaming up beside me as I glanced at the clock.  
>Still 10 minutes until the Hogwarts train would leave. That's plenty of time for us to catch up with one another, find a compartment and begin this year's master plans!<p>

"Come on," I smiled at the girl and walked at a calming pace through the wall, making sure no muggles could see me.

I felt the familiar, surreal feeling as I walked through the wall and onto the Hogwarts Express platform. My eyes instantly scanned the area to make sure _they _weren't in the area.

_They _were the group known as the Marauders. A group of idiots to say the least...a group of idiots that sadly myself and Kali did befriend in our fifth year. Still it didn't stop them from not pulling pranks on us.

It's been a rather curious adventure for Kali and I during our Hogwarts years. First year Kali and I met for the first time.

I am the direct descendant of Godrick Gryffindor, so as expected I got sorted into Gryffindor house. This was where I met Kali Siren. She'd made a fool of herself the second she stepped off the sorting chair.

She tripped over and fell flat on her face in front of the whole school. Something everybody laughed at but one person. A caring Gryffindor known as Lily Evans.

It was also in our first year we became aware that Sirius Black had also join Gryffindor. Everyone was suspicious of him. Why? Well let's just say he didn't come from the most loving, respected wizard family.

Come the end of the third month at Hogwarts though Sirius Black had teamed up with James Potter and all thus the start of a huge friendship and the most well known in Hogwarts began forming.

James and Sirius in first year got into so much trouble that Remus Lupin, a respected first year Gryffindor tried to step in, thus joining the two and making the trio.

Remus wouldn't overly get involved with the two on their pranks, but James and Sirius soon had Remus joining in even in the slightest of detail.

Peter Pettigrew was the last to join the group come the start of the second year where he'd tried so hard to become friends with the group he'd managed to get details on how they could be animagus! Poor Peter had gone through hell in first year trying to be one of the group.

That was where Kali and I stepped in at the start of second year. We overheard the private conversation between the four and used it ourselves to become unregistered Animagus.

Kali and I teamed up with Lily Evans who hated the Marauders pranks and worked her hardest to stop them harming innocent people. The Marauders were what they named themselves in second year with the group complete.

Come third year the whole school learnt of a crush James developed on Lily. Also in third year Kali got a crush of her own on Remus Lupin. Lily was pleased by this and respected Kali's crush.

Third year was a bad year for all of us, both the Marauders and Kali and I.

Kali and I successfully became Animagus but when we were out after hours, exploring in the Forbidden Forest we were in for a shock.

This was the day Kali and I learned that one of the Marauders were a werewolf, we just didn't know which. We daren't tell Lily and decided to keep it between ourselves and keep a close eye on them.

However that day the werewolf had almost killed Kali and she was sent to hospital for a month before she could return to school.

Nobody knew what happened, except for me and the Marauders knew I knew. I could always tell by the looks I were given. But for Remus he was utterly disheartened, thus me learning he was the werewolf.

The Marauders didn't do anything to us for the rest of third year but come our fourth year we were back on the prank list. And Kali and I hit them back hard, of course without Lily knowing. Ah yes we in ourselves were pranksters on the Marauders, stopping their plots, doing our own and them getting the blame for it. A perfect cover for us both.

Fifth year was a dangerous year also. James had begun stalking Lily Evans, wanting to date her which meant we were in close contact with the Marauders a lot of the time. Kali and I were the main two who stopped the Marauders in their tracks half of the time, so been in close contact wasn't really the best thing to do.

Kali was happy also though as she got to be near the boy who she still crushed on even when he almost cost her her life.

"Kiara the train leaves soon," Kali poked me as she levitated her bags to the back of the train where bags were stored on the journey. I took the cage of my owl and placed him carefully on the "companion" rack.

I kept a rather large box with me covered by a black cloth as well as a shoulder bag that contained my school uniform and some hair and make-up products.

Kali's eyes stared at the box with curiosity plastered over her pale blue eyes. I gave her a mysterious glance and boarded the train, looking through each of the compartments as we walked down, seeking out a certain Lily Evans.

We finally located the teen and entered her compartment, taking seats opposite her.

"Kiara, Kali how was your holidays?" she asked instantly, smiling up at us.

Lily, unlike myself and Kali was muggle born so it amazed her what we'd do holiday-wise.

"Stupid posh parties my parents held at our manor," my grunt was very unhappy and Kali knew the pain I went through of those stupid parties.

"S'ok Kiara next year you can have me and Kali round to share the pain with you," Lily laughed, knowing how much I hated my family parties.

"Anything but the dresses and the boys!" I groaned.

"Seriously Lily she was owling me for days after one of the parties explaining how much she had to bath and shower every second of every day through the fowl guys that had touched her," Kali burst out laughing.

"Not funny," I shied away from the two laughing girls.

"Still don't want a boyfriend then Ki?" Lily quizzed.

I sighed. She asked every year. "No," was my same reply. I didn't want anyone, so the hell what? "Still love Jamessss?" I sang out.

"Oh please you know I cannot stand that boy or any of his friends. Honestly Kali I can understand why you like Remus, but how any girl would want to be with Black I cannot even begin to imagine!"

"Yeah he isn't the cutest boy in Hogwarts, Remus is!" Kali sang out.

The conversation revolved around boys for a good amount of time, most of which I paid little attention to and watched the train set off and watched country slowly pass by.

"Hey Ki what's in the box?" Kali finally recalled the box I'd kept on me from earlier and noted it sitting on my lap.

I turned to Kali and Lily with a serious expression on my face. "I can only show you if you promise not to scream."

"Promise!" Both girls chorused and Kali put her hand over her mouth for good measures.  
>I nodded and moved a tiny bit of the black cloth and opened the cage door that lay beneath it. Kali and Lily tried to lean in to see but I wouldn't allow it.<p>

I felt the creature inside the cage crawl onto my hand and seconds later I pulled it out of my cage.

Kali didn't scream but her eyes widened and a loving expression came over her face, "Where the hell did you get it?" she gasped, admiring the creature in my hand.

"It's just a baby isn't it?" Lily questioned, her face getting closer to my hand.

A tiny bat sat clutching onto my fingers, happily listening to what was said.

"It's a baby fruit bat," I explained, stroking it with a finger. "It flew...well sort of fell into my room over the summer with a broken wing. I nursed it back to full health, it was about half its current size when he first came to me." I explained, carefully opening out one of the bats wings. "This was broken and torn up from a bird of some sort, but I fixed it with magic, and well the result is he wouldn't go back and wanted to stay with me."

"That's amazing," Lily sighed. "You're too much of an animal lover to ever want a boy in your life."

Lily let out a sigh, her eyes glancing towards the compartment door where a shadow had just danced past. We all chose to ignore whoever it was, probably someone looking for their friends. Besides I couldn't get in trouble for having a bat right?

About half way into the journey Lily went to get changed, leaving Kali and I to guard the compartment, which we did expertly, Kali taking the first watch, marching up and down the compartment with her wand ready to strike.

I took the second 5 minutes, doing exactly the same, making little sparks out of my wand as I did so, the bat I had perching on the side of the black hat I wore.

Lily returned to a shower of red and purple sparks, which she didn't seem very amused about. I didn't allow her time to say anything about the sparks though as I grabbed my own bag and ran to get changed.

Unfortunately I didn't get very far to the changing rooms before I was stopped.

"Hey Lupey," a rather hushed whisper spoke from the compartment to the left of me.

_James Potter. _Using the nickname he'd given me when finding out my Animagus form.

"What _Prongs_?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew instantly what he'd ask as I was pulled into the compartment with the four Marauders.

I sighed, seeing I wouldn't get out of this quickly and took a seat between Sirius and Peter, making Peter blush at the close contact with a female.

"So Lupey what has-"

"Lily hasn't mentioned you since we left the platform," I explained, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Can I go get changed now?"

"You can get changed here if you like," Sirius laughed and James agreed.

"You disgust me," I grunted, going to stand up but Sirius put his legs over me and Peter. My eyes narrowed further at the boy as I felt the bat climb further up my hat.

I sighed and relaxed slightly, taking the bat off my hat and trying to calm the creature. "And don't scare him," I growled.

The four boys look interest in the little bat I sat stroking caringly, each of them seemingly never been this close up to one before.

"He's not shy is he?" Remus commented, admiring the care I took over the creature.

"A lot of animals are shy of humans because of how they've been hunted," I explained. "But babies, give them the right care and attention without putting any harm towards them and they won't shy away from you, like this little guy here."

"How do you know it's a guy?" James quizzed.

"I sexed it," I shrugged, but that sentence threw James and Sirius into a laughing fit, I guessed at the word 'sexed' mentioned.

"You know a lot about animals," Peter commented with a shy smile.

"Of course I do, animals are my passion and when I'm older I'd love to become an Auror for sure but I'd also like to work with animals," I explained to the shy Peter.

"Any idea how to get rid of flea's?" Sirius asked genuinely.

"Flees? Why?" I asked curiously and the other three boys snickered.

"Well in my Animagus form I do get the odd flees," he explained with a laugh.

"Let me go get changed and I'll explain at Hogwarts," I reasoned.

Sirius thought it over and removed his legs from me. I smiled thankfully and allowed the bat to climb onto my hat again. I gave a quick wave and exited the compartment to go get changed.


	2. Chapter One: Owl

**Chapter One: Owl**

I scanned the faces of the new first years, seeing their timid faces as they glanced around nervously at us all watching them. "I was never that scared my first year," I commented as I did every year, an almost too familiar routine of mine. My friends were probably waiting for me to say something like that.

"Kali fell flat on her face though!" James laughed from his seat next to Lily. We could all tell how angry Lily had been when James took the empty seat beside her. He'd moved as physically close to her as possibly. Kali wasn't much help to the girl either, she'd not moved when Lily moved as close to the pink haired teen as possibly.

"Don't remind me, I was the laughing stock for ages!" Kali groaned with her hand in her head, though she glanced between her fingers, possibly hoping she saw a first year all over.

"You know _Potter _it's not nice to say that," Lily instantly shot at James.

"She likes me," James beamed proudly only for the Marauder's to agree.

"Seriously the moment I see Lily dating James is the time I will put myself on the market," I shrugged, knowing that Lily would never get with James.

"REALLY!" a lot of guys nearby turned to me instantly. Not the reaction I was actually expecting and I found a rare blush fall across my face which I tried to hide by pulling my blonde hair across my face.

Lily however sat across from me shocked but a mysterious look on her face. Lily wouldn't though. I _knew _she wouldn't. Besides I didn't want a boyfriend, I did well on my own and that was how it was going to stay. I had priorities before boys and everyone knew it.

I should probably explain, since third year people seemed to take an interest in me, and let me tell you, it wasn't my personality which drew them to me, I was a short tempered, hot headed girl who wouldn't back down from anyone and couldn't agree with anyone shitting on my friends or me.

As for appearance, my hair was blonde, though on a 4 month basis I magically enhanced a second colour into it, right now that was a bright pink which ran through my hair and in my bangs. My eyes were a light grey and I had a condition called heterochromia, it wasn't anything serious at all, though mine wasn't a bad case of it. My eyes had gold running from the pupil which lead into the grey of my iris. I got it from mum's side of the family, but her heterochromia gave her the dual coloured eyes, one green and one brown in her case.

Height wise I was small, a mere 4'10 and the Marauder's always liked to remind me of my height, I didn't hate it just _disliked _it. Though it helped with Quidditch I guess.

"SIRIUS BLACK, JAMES POTTER, REMUS LUPIN AND PETER PETTIGREW STAND NOW!" A rather angry Professor McGonagall yelled out, turning all our attention off the conversation to the front where the sorting hat sat on what should have been a stool. The teacher was new to the school the previous year and had since learnt a lot about the Marauders.

The four boys stood without question and knowing expressions were on their faces.

"What do you call this?" Professor McGonagall questioned, flicking her wand and levitation the very pink and very flowery sorting hat and the stool it stood on just a mass of vines and pink flowers.

I only realised something else was going on when McGonagall levitated the items and as she did the Marauders looked towards the Slytherin table and Severus Snape.

I broke down laughing.

McGonagall's levitation spells had triggered a hidden hex it seemed which turned the Slytherin table benches into the same vines, wrapped around the Slytherin students and levitated them upside-down in the air.

Poor Severus Snape though had the works done to him, his uniform had also turned pink and his normal greasy hair began sprouting flowers. I could tell Lily wasn't happy and in fact very _very_ angry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," James Potter sang out and McGonagall stopped levitating which returned the Slytherin's to normal and all of them shot the Marauders an angry glare.

"I want to see you four in my office the day lessons begin," she snapped, doing a counter curse on the hat and stool and beginning the sorting whilst everyone's laughter died down.

I unrolled the scroll that had been dropped by a mass of owls onto everyone's desk the second the sorting had finished. Our timetables.

My timetable wasn't that bad really, all advanced classes which seemingly Lily and Kali had also, but I hadn't compared yet.

Monday:

9am - 10am: Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn.  
>10am - 11am: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weedle.<br>11am - 12pm: Advanced Ancient Runes with Professor Vidmund.  
>12pm - 1pm: Lunch<br>1pm - 2pm: Advanced Care for Magical Creatures with Professor Professor O'Shauntny  
>2pm - 3pm: Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.<br>3pm - 4pm: Advanced Charms with Professor Rydel.  
>End Day<p>

Tuesday:

9am - 10am: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weedle.  
>10am - 11am: Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.<br>11am - 12pm: Advanced Ancient Runes with Professor Vidmund.  
>12pm - 1pm: Lunch<br>1pm - 2pm: Free Period  
>2pm - 3pm: Advanced Care for Magical Creatures with Professor O'Shaunty.<br>3pm - 4pm: Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn.  
>End Day<p>

Wednesday:

9am - 10am: Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
>10am - 11am: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weedle.<br>11am - 12pm: Advanced Charms with Professor Rydel.  
>12pm - 1pm: Lunch<br>1pm - 2pm: Advanced Ancient Runes with Professor Vidmund.  
>2pm - 3pm: Advanced Care for Magical Creatures with Professor O'Shaunty.<br>3pm - 4pm: Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn.  
>End Day<p>

Thursday:

9am - 10am: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weedle.  
>10am - 11am: Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn.<br>11am - 12pm: Advanced Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
>12pm - 1pm: Lunch<br>1pm - 2pm: Advanced Charms with Professor Rydel.  
>2pm - 3pm: Advanced Care for Magical Creatures with Professor O'Shaunty.<br>3pm - 4pm: Free Period  
>End Day<p>

Friday:

9am - 10am: Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Weedle.  
>10am - 11am: Advanced Charms with Professor Rydel.<br>11am - 12pm: Advanced Ancient Runes with Professor Vidmund.  
>12pm - 1pm: Lunch<br>1pm - 2pm: Advanced Care for Magical Creatures with Professor O'Shaunty.  
>2pm - 3pm: Advanced Potions with Professor Slughorn.<br>3pm - 4pm: Free Period  
>End Day<p>

"If I want to do Advanced Arithmancy I have to take night classes as its four classes for each NEWT," I read out the bottom.

"You're taking too many classes Kiara," Lily chided me instantly. "Do you realise how much revision and homework is needed for our NEWTS?"

"A lot, I guess I'll drop Arithmancy then, what classes do you both have?" I glanced Kali and Lily's time table.

"We have Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts together," Kali pointed out. "Oh and Transfiguration and Herbology with Lily."

"Let's see," Lily grabbed my timetable. "Well I have Ancient Runes with Kiara and Potions with you and Kiara," Lily observed.

"I have Potions with Lily!" James sang out happily, just before Professor Dumbledore stood to do his opening speech.

"For new students, welcome to the Hogwarts, for you older students, welcome back. Each Houses of Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor have had their passwords reset and you can find your house prefect for the password. First years after our opening feasts your prefects will lead you to your dormitories where you will spend your nights. Fifth year's good luck with your OWLS this year and Seventh years good luck with your NEWTS. Let us feast," Dumbledore gave a warm smile to all and the feast appeared!

"Prongs when is the first Quidditch practice?" I quizzed, grabbing some bread rolls and a tub of dip and placing them on my plate.

"Well we need a new beater and one new chaser this year, I'll hold try outs in a week then the week after that we'll practice," James replied, not making eye contact and focussing on eating.

"Team will be screwed next year, two best chasers and yours truly leaving," I smirked knowingly.

"Gotta admit you could probably make a proper team with Seeking," Peter looked up timidly as he spoke, giving a shy smile.

"No way, besides the UK team already have an amazing Seeker who is easily 100 times better than me," I laughed. "I know I'm good but come on."

Another two owls flew overhead as the feast drew to a close, two of the Hogwarts owls, carrying a parchment in its beak. Probably for the first years of scared parents. I remember getting one in first year, and what an embarrassment it was. It annoyed me that my parents got worried about me when I'd only just stepped foot into Hogwarts. I knew that embarrassment and I saw a few first years blush over the letters dropped in front of them

Even more of an embarrassment now as one of the owls dropped the parchment in front of me. Lily and Kali snickered as I stared at the parchment, silently willing it to go away.

Realising there was no mistake I untied the red ribbon that held it and scrolled it down, reading through the letter.

_Kiara Gryffindor.__  
><em>_Well here we are in sixth year, and hell what a journey it's been!__  
><em>_I want you to meet me tonight at the first charm of 10.__  
><em>_Meet on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.__  
><em>_I have something which you may like.__  
><em>_Come alone.__  
><em>_I suspect you'll tell Kali and Lily, however if these come you will not get it.__  
><em>_Want a hint of what it is?__  
><em>_Fire.__  
><em>_See you tonight._

I re-read it a second time and sat in thought, passing it to Kali to read also, who then passed it to Lily and finally back to myself.

It annoyed me that it wasn't signed and it annoyed Kali and Lily even more that nobody in the hall was showing any sign as to have given me the letter. The Marauders were definitely curious of the letter and kept trying to glance at it, seemingly thinking I didn't know. I quickly shut the letter away from the four.

"Which one of you four did this?" I demanded, staring straight at the four Marauders who were been curiously quite.

None gave any sign that they were responsible for the letter. I thought it over for a second, pulled out my wand and burnt the paper. If it was any of them four I wasn't taking any risks.

"Idiot, we could have traced the handwriting," Lily chided me, staring at the ash on the table. Realising her plan was lost she sighed and directed her gaze to me. "Are you going?"

I gave it a final thought. "I'll go, but I'll be wary. I'll go before the hour and call out the centaurs, they'll offer protection for me if it's anything bad," I reasoned with Lily, knowing she'd be happy with that.

"You trust in them too much," Lily shook her head.

"They still think they owe me from when I saved their young," I chuckled, finishing eating finally and looking up at the clock. 8pm.

The Marauders left the table without any words to Lily which was rather odd. I shared a glance with Kali. They were definitely planning something. What that something was I had no idea, but I got a glance of the map they used when they were leaving in the trusted hands of James Potter.

"Sherbet Lemon is the password, pass it down," Lily passed on, our cue to also leave and for me to work out who had sent the parchment.


	3. Chapter Two: Streak

**Chapter Two: Streak**

* * *

><p>I ran towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest in my animagus wolf form at 9:45pm. The run would take 5 minutes which would get me there for 9:50. More than enough time to call the Centaurs.<p>

"Kiara," a voice stopped me running along one of the edges of the Forbidden Forest. It was unfamiliar, but must know of me been an animagus so it was someone who was trusted.

I turned to see one of the Centaur stood beckoning me over. Deciding it was very safe to do so I walked over to the creature, lowering my head as I did and returning to my human form.

"Come," he demanded, turning from the school and walking into the Forbidden Forest.

"You sent the owl?" I questioned in shock.

"No, however we've been asked to care for it until you got here. The poor guy came to us an hour ago asking for permission to have it in our forest, of course he was welcome to leave it, a most gracious gift he is giving to you," the Centaur explained.

"Who was he?" I demanded, following closely behind the Centaur.

"You'll see Kiara, he is beside the egg," the Centaur explained. "Let us run, it is hatching shortly," the Centaur instantly changed to a gallop whilst I changed form to my animagus albino wolf form and followed closely beside him.

My eyes landed on a rather large egg that lay in the middle of an area of the forest with not may trees, allowing the moonlight to beam directly down on the slightly moving egg.

"That's a-" I paused, edging closer to the crimson egg which was shaking violently, definitely ready to hatch. "Dragon egg," I finally finished, edging within touching distance of the egg.

I never thought I'd be this close to a dragon egg. Never in my life, let alone be this close to one at Hogwarts. My mind blanked from everything else as I watched the egg form tiny cracks along its hard shell.

I couldn't believe for a moment I was watching a dragon hatch, and I half expected at any moment for the four Marauders to jump out of the egg and laugh at me. I wouldn't put it past them doing something like that. Getting somebodies hopes up then shattering them in an instant.

That didn't happen though; instead the egg finally split open, its shell breaking along the cracks and out came a crimson dragon hatchling. Embryo from the egg covered the small creature whose eyes were trying to open. I knew from reading that a dragon could walk and see when it was born. According to people who have tried to tame a dragon in the past, the most dangerous stages are the first few weeks when the fire that was for its own protection at birth can be unleashed upon anybody. So many had died in the first weeks due to trying to tame such a wild creature.

I sat in complete awe at the tiny creature and it began coughing up black smoke, finally clearing its throat and looking around that the centaurs and myself. It made a high pitched whine as a lot of newly hatched creatures do.

I glanced around the area and found that food had already been placed down for the small hatchling. Mice and rats mainly.

I took one of the rats by the tail and held it out for the hatchling. It gave it a sniff and clamped its jaws around the dead animal, eating the thing whole.

I read that dragons could not in any way be tamed; however they say that about all animals. I grabbed another rat and held it out to the small dragon but it turned its head from it, seemingly full from one.

"Not hungry no more?" I questioned, reaching out and giving it a calming stroke on the head.

The dragon was watching me curiously and clumsily walked further my way, resting its head in my outstretched head peacefully.

"Sleepy?" I quizzed, having enough courage now in the little creature to pick it up and hold it closer, examining the small creature up close. "Can..." I paused and lifted its tail, trying not to cause harm to the dragon. I smiled and my eyes retuned to the centaurs "he stay here?" I looked towards the Centaurs.

"He can yes, however we need to know it will not do us harm, we will chance it and help with its growth. We trust you can tame this beast, however one sign of danger and we'll kill it do you understand?"

"I understand," I nodded, watching the now sleeping dragon in my arms.

"It has somewhere safe to stay you know," a very familiar voice spoke from behind me and I only just realised now just who the owl was actually off. The voice alone threw confusion through my entire body.

"You," I turned, glancing at the boy who stood with a smug look across his face. "How did you get it?" I walked closer to none other than Sirius Black. "No scratch that...why?"

"You like magical and non-magical creatures. Where I got it is no interest of concern, and does it matter how I got it? Point is I got it," Sirius smirked, watching the crimson dragon in my arms.

"So what's the catch?" I questioned, knowing Sirius would not do this for nothing.

"You and Kali to stop stopping the Marauders pranks," Sirius spoke up after a moments though.

"Consider it stopped," I nodded, looking behind Sirius to a hole beneath a tree with hay inside.

"The Centaurs will watch over him while you're in school. How about it Lupey, can you tame such a creature?"

I smirked and gave the dragon a kiss on its nose and stared into its yellowy orbs. "Of course I can, right Streak?" I named as the dragon extended its wings, carefully folding them back just before I put him in the hole at the tree base.

Streak glanced out the hole, curiously, watching me backing off from him. He opened his mouth and let out another high pitched whine, this one different to his last when he was hungry.

"Streak I'll be back, I just have to go for a while, I have school, but don't worry I'll be back. For now the Centaurs will watch over you and if you're a good boy I'll bring you lots of treats," I reasoned, not sure the dragon understood or not but he curled into a ball moments later and fell asleep.

"You like Streak then?" Sirius questioned, his eyes focussed on the sleeping dragon curled in the bed of hay.

I stood from my kneeling position next to the sleeping dragon hatchling and turned to Sirius.

"Thank you," I gave a smile and looked up towards the crescent moon. "Why trade such a creature for a simply request to ask Kali and I to stop?"

Sirius gave a shrug. "Well truthfully my mother got the egg given to her for my brother to torment and train magic on when it hatched. Finally killing it. Better you have it than him right?"

"Thank you," I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much," I mumbled into his shirt.

"Welcome," Sirius laughed, returning my embrace.

I pulled away and gave a simple smile and continued walking towards the Hogwarts castle. "I'll take good care of him," I promised myself, glancing back to where I knew Streak laid.

Why did I name him Streak? It was just a simple detail I'd found on the hatchling. His whole body was crimson except for the black streak of spines which ran down his back, which in time would grow to be a ferocious weapon to him.

"By the way don't tell Lily or Kali about this, as far as they are concerned you didn't receive anything but you met up with Mooney who discussed his liking to Kali to you," Sirius explained as we exited the Forbidden Forest after a mostly silent walk.

"But Remus-"

"Prongs, Wormtail and Mooney know obviously and Mooney agreed to this, besides Mooney wrote the letter for me," Sirius stuck his tongue out.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Padfoot but Lily and Kali aren't stupid and they'll know Mooney is with them and not you," I rolled my eyes.

"Actually none of them are in Gryffindor tower, they're in one of the secret passages in Hogwarts waiting for me, trust me Lupey we're not stupid either."

I shrugged. "Whatever," I spat and with that I'd transformed into my animagus form and made a sprint for the Gryffindor Tower.

Lessons finally came around the third day of returning to Hogwarts and not surprisingly I shared a lot of my lessons with James and Sirius. In fact the only lessons I didn't have with the two was Ancient Runes and Care for Magical Creatures, which still I managed to get with Sirius and Peter

No idea how the two did it but they managed perfectly to get each advanced class they chose with each other.

"Kiara you coming?" Lily knocked on the bathroom door, signalising the other two were going down to breakfast.

I moved my hair out my eyes and finished my simple eyeliner which I wore daily. Nothing else, just the eyeliner to bring out my gold and grey eyes more.

Satisfied I opened the bathroom door and followed Lily and Kali down to breakfast. Kali was shier than she'd ever been before, as was Remus I observed every morning when we all sat for breakfast.

I had my book bag on as I entered the Great Hall for breakfast, looking at my timetable as I did so.

Thursday. Which meant Defence Against the Dark Arts first with Kali. Not a bad lesson to start with at all, and one I was looking forward to. We had exactly two hours before the start of lessons, which meant I'd be off on the morning routine with any spare food to give to Streak.

Since Sirius had given the hatchling to me three days prior to this morning, Remus and James had seen the creature, but as promised I didn't mention it to Lily and Kali.

As far as the two girls where concerned I had been wondering off with the Marauders to fix up Kali and Remus. A story they seemed happy with, but made Kali and Remus very shy around eating times.

Lily had also questioned James about Kali and Remus which I learnt the previous night and James agreed I'd been helping them get the two together.

I felt a tap on my leg under the table and glanced across at Sirius who gestured for me to look under the table. I cast a shifty glance around at Kali and Lily.

Both were trying to have conversation with me so no way could I look under the table for no reason. I shoved a bit of pancake in my mouth and had a feel under the table.

Sirius seemed happy enough with my hand under the table and found it quickly and put some food into my outstretched hand.

I cast him a thankful smile and stuffed the food in my bag along with some that James had kindly slipped in from his position beside me.

"Lupey you got a sec?" James smiled once I finished eating.

"Can it wait a second?" I sighed, resting my head in my hands.

"Nope," Sirius laughed, jumping across the table and dragging me up with James.

"Leave her alone!" Lily snapped, slamming her fists into the table and glaring at the two boys.

"It's okay Lily we'll take care of her love," James blew Lily a kiss, making her fume instantly and cast a bright red blush across her face.

"Lil calm down, I'll be right back okay?" I showed her a calming smile. "See you in Defence Against the Dark Arts Kali," I gave her a wave and left with Sirius and James.

Once outside the Hogwarts school we glanced at the rising sun and headed to the Forbidden Forest to see the ever growing Streak.

"Lupey what does Lily like? I was thinking of getting her a gift maybe," James explained as we ran across to the Forbidden Forest.

"Prongs to be honest you gave Lily the perfect opportunity to dislike you," I admitted to him after a long time of keeping what Lily felt secret.

"What do you mean?" he quizzed with deep cuiousity burning in his eyes.

"Lily sees her friendship with Snape breaking up because of _you_," I revealed simply.

"Me!" James gasped. "But...but in fifth year was the first time Lily had stuck up for Snivellus! And Snivellus called her a Mudblood! How was I anything to do with it?" he demanded to know.

"Simple. If you were not bullying Snape because you were bored, Lily wouldn't have tried to stop you. Snape vented his rage at Lily after been humiliated by you," I explained as simply as I could. "Lily was crying in her room after that with Kali and I trying to comfort her. She feels if you hadn't bullied Snape, he wouldn't have turned on her like he did."

"Good job Prongs," Sirius clapped James on the back with a smile. "Now you gotta make 'em mates again."

"No," I shook my head. "Snape loves Lily, it wouldn't be go-"

Both boys broke down laughing before I could finished. When I say broke down, I mean rolled onto the floor laughing.

"GET UP!" I yelled after hearing enough from them both, dragging the two up as best I could.

"Snivellus stands no chance with Lily," James grunted, finally carrying on walking towards Streak.

"And neither do you as it stands," Sirius chipped in. "Seriously Lily and Snivellus won't get together, try to make em mates again."

"Again no," I shook my head instantly. "I don't trust anyone friends with Slytherin right now," I spat with hatred in every word I spoke.

"Okay you know something we don't," James clicked his fingers. "What's your rents been doing recently?"

"Knights of Walpurgis or something like that," I revealed and Sirius instantly stopped walking. He came from a darker family so he may know something. "Padfoot?" I questioned, glancing at the boy.

"I've heard about them a while back from my parents when they were talking to Regulus. I think my parents are with them or support them or something like that," Sirius revealed.

"And my parents are trying to work out just exactly what they are. All the Auror's are. Muggles and Muggle-Born wizards are been murdered around the world, purely here also. Auror's have been tipped about some Knights of Walpurgis are the cause so far, and it's beginning to spread some fear."

"Lily's muggle born," James instantly thought of his love.

"Prongs don't worry about Lily, Dumbledore won't let anything happen to her," I showed him a smile. "Now can we get walking! Streak's waiting."

James was obviously in thought over Lily as we entered the clearing where Streak was living. He was so deep in thought that I had to nudge him as we neared where Streak was supposed to be.

No sign of him.

"Streak!" I called out, looking around the area, but nothing was moving...

"Up there," Sirius pointed up in one of the trees where Streak had perched himself, staring down at us.

"Dragon's shouldn't be able to fly until their at least 2 months old," I gasped. "He must have climbed," I decided and looked at the poor hatchling, guessing he was stuck up the tree.

"Gimme a boost," I demanded after realising I wouldn't be able to reach the first branch in the tree. James complied and allowed me to stand on his shoulders so I could hook myself on the first branch and reach up to the hatchling.

"Streak come on," I demanded in a firm but gentle tone, my eyes making contact with his own as he slowly edged over to my outstretched arms, feeling safety in them.

"Good boy," I smiled, gently stroking down his developing scales and reaching into my bag for some food which James, Sirius and I had been collecting day by day.

"Do you think it will be tame when it's older?" James asked as we sat beside a tree and began playing with the small hatchling, trying to develop its own survival skills whilst living out here.

"Who knows, hopefully," I shrugged. "Let's see if I really can charm animals. Who knows maybe if Streak and I have a success rate of becoming dragon and tamer a new view on dragons may open up."

"Well people said nobody could keep a Phoenix but Dumbledore has managed it," Sirius noted. "Lupey think you'll be able to like ride on the back of him when he's old enough?"

"Let's focus on helping him fly first and watch over him grow. Dragon's growth is Amazing. By 2 months he'll be bigger than us and that's when we'll start to know if he really is tame slightly," I revealed.

"Wouldn't it be better if he stayed with you then?" James quizzed, snatching up Streak, making Streak try to bite him.

James soon pulled back from Streak and allowed him to come back to me and curl up in my outstretched arms.

"No," I shook my head, lifting up the curious hatchling and smiling at it. "These visits are enough. It gives him something to look forward to and also allowed him to see that no matter where we are we're still thinking of him."

James and Sirius didn't understand that but after an hour and half of playing with Streak we had to leave for lessons and left him some food to eat and put him down and said out byes.  
>Streak followed us out of the clearing but once we got out of his boundaries he didn't follow and instead let out baby roars after us.<p> 


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets

**Chapter Three: Secret**

* * *

><p>First lesson of the day - Defence Against the Dark Arts was a shock to me as we entered the lesson. I took a seat next to Kali and produced my books.<p>

"Lupey give this to Winget," James whispered from the table across from us.

I sighed and took the paper as Professor Merrythought entered the room and walked to the front wheres he tapped three times on the blackboard.

"Kali it's from Mooney," I gave her the paper as Professor Merrythought cleared her throat and looked over us all.

"Welcome to Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts," Merrythought began in her usual darkened tone when she taught. "The start of lessons which will bring you to your NEWTs at the end of your seventh year. These next two years will see you working to top standards. This year you will not receive much homework, however come your seventh be prepared for it."

"Ki, Remus is asking me on a date when we go to Hogsmeade," Kali gasped, cutting my attention for a few seconds.

"Today's lesson will revolve around something dark, and what evil wizards or witches can and will use," Merrythought explained. "Inferius," she explained. "Now can anyone tell me what Inferi are?"

I raised my hand along with Sirius, Remus and James.

"Miss Gryffindor," Merrythought choose me with a smile. I was a favourite of Merrythought 's which was good for me.

"Inferius are a dead people which have been bewitched into a puppet. The living dead, alive in their own way with magic. Living to do what the master bids, and once done they will be in an idle state," I explained and Merrythought smiled proudly at me.

"Furthermore," I continued before any of the Marauders could answer. "The only three things known to repel an Inferi are heat, light and fire. However to kill one you need a lot of any of the three. For example the breath of a dragon has been known to kill an Inferi."

"Well done Miss Gryffindor, 20 points awarded to Gryffindor house," Merrythought clapped for me and the Gryffindor's shared a happy glance with me.

Merrythought flicked his wand and the lights dimmed down around the room and a stronger light produced at the front of the room where a corpse stood perfectly still.

"This is an Inferi," Merrythought explained, walking around the corpse. "Some dark wizards in the past have used armies of these in order to try and take over the Ministry of Magic and other such things. When summoned up with powerful magic they will follow that one rule until dead or until that deed has been done," Merrythought explained and tapped her Inferi.

"This one is awoken when any student stands in front of it, within 5 meters, it will spring up and after ten seconds it will try and kill the student unless repelled," Merrythought explained, levitating the Inferi to the centre of the room as we all muttered between ourselves about what that thing could do. Merrythought's lessons were usual rather dangerous, she was one of the teachers who one could learn a lot from as she placed you in the situation if you were ever to face something.

"Miss Gryffindor since you know a lot about these creatures would you like to come up and attempt to repel one?" Merrythought smiled brightly at me.

I smirked, drew out my wand and stood. "It would be my pleasure," I walked around the Inferi until I was finally opposite it.

Once I stood about 5 meters from the Inferi it burst into life, shocking the students and making myself jump slightly.

"_Incarcerous_," I called, watching the ropes root the Inferi down so it wouldn't do me any harm the second it sprang into action.

I curled my wand around and aimed at the ropes. "_Incendio_," I let the curse leave my wand and successfully repel the Inferi and return it to its previous state, seemingly just a statue now that it had been defeated.

"Well done Kiara, well done," Merrythought clapped and I returned to my seat and the rest of the class began their turns in trying to repel the Inferi, most of which succeeded, some of which didn't.

"I want from you all twelve inches of parchment on my desk by the following Thursday on Inferi and the best ways to repell them," Merrythought called out as the lesson end was called.

Professor Slughorn wasn't happy and neither was Lily when we entered the classroom. James naturally wanted to sit beside Lily however she chose quickly to sit next to Kali, leaving me to sit alone, which I wasn't happy about at all.

However when the potions class started, whatever we tried to put into our cauldrons where repelled and jumped out...at Snape...this repeated the entire lesson which resulted in an upset Lily and upset Slughorn...and very angry Snape!

"Potter!" Lily instantly turned to the boy with fire in her eyes, rage set on the boy. "This is practice for our NEWTs and all you and Black care about is creating a mess!"

"Miss Evan's is correct boys. If you both want to pass your NEWTs, however skilled you are currently you'll need more boys," Slughorn explained, glaring at the two boys. "I'll see you both in detention tonight at 6," Slughorn demanded.

"It wasn't them Professor this was my doing," I stood instantly and took the blame. If they got detention on top of McGonagall's Streak would be partly without much food tonight.

"Miss Gryffindor?" Slughorn looked at you shocked as did Lily and Kali.

"I bewitched the Cauldrons to fire back everything put into them to Severus Snape. This had nothing to do with Pad- Sirius and James," I corrected myself mid-sentence.

"Very well Miss Gryffindor. Let this just be a warning to you then. If I see anything like this again you'll be straight to detention do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," I nodded and retook my seat to where Slughorn began explaining about our NEWTs and why we needed to pay attention in Potions.

"A pre-warning before we begin," Professor McGonagall started as her lesson began. "You're Sixth year Advanced Transfiguration Students who have at best an E at OWL level. From now on we will not simply be focussing on transfiguring other objects.

"Transfiguration in sixth and seventh year revolves around numerous different Transfiguration. Our studies will progress through Cross-Species Transfiguration, Conjuration, Self-Transfiguration, Untransfiguration and Animagus."

McGonagall looked around to see if there were any questions, but none were spoken. "We will begin today with reviewing each of the different types of Transfiguration then we will study each topic, including Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration which you have learnt in your previous years."

My head fell onto my desk as I realised the writing load and brought out my quill, ink and parchment, others doing the same as McGonagall wrote across the board "ANIMAGUS"

"Can anyone explain what an Animagus is?" McGonagall questioned. "Mr Potter," she chose instantly.

Oh yes McGonagall elected James, Sirius and Remus as her favourites as they got everything correct no matter what. Shocking really with the amount of trouble they got in with McGonagall.

"An Animagus is someone who elects to turn into an animal. However an Animagus cannot choose which animal they turn into. It's kind of within their blood. The animagus form is more than likely and 999.99/1000 times the same as their patronus," James explained.

"An animagus can transform whenever they desire, however it is illegal to be an animagus without been registered with the Ministry of Magic," Sirius finished off for James.

"Thank you boys, that is correct, and yes illegal to be an Animagus without been registered. However we have a lot of Unregistered Animagi amongst the wizarding world, which the Ministry are cracking down on," McGonagall explained.

"Now to become an Animagus takes a very skilled wizard and one who has become an Animagus does not need a wand to transform and may do so at will," McGonagall continued her explanation and showed us her own Animagus form as a demonstration.

"Professor is there a spell which can morph someone out of their Animagus form?" I questioned. "If there isn't can Animagus not be used to work with Auror's as spies?"

"Animagus, from what I've learnt are helpful to Auror's and do help them with spying. However yes, there is a spell to force someone out of their Animagus form. It is called the Homorphus Charm. Moving on," McGonagall cleared the chalk board.

"Conjuration," she underlined the word. "Rumour has it we already have someone who can perform this branch of Transfiguration if what Professor Merrythought tells me is true," her eyes met my own and I nodded.

She was speaking of the Incendio and Incarcerous spell I used to conjure fire during DADA. When my parents learned I would be taking Advances Transfiguration they knew a lot of my sixth year would be around Conjuration so began the basics of teachings with me.

"Conjuration is an advanced magic, thus you have waited until this advanced class the learn it. Can anyone explain to me the art of Conjuration?"

I raised my hand, looking around to see nobody else had. McGonagall gave me a smile and gestured for me to stand and explain.

"Conjuration is when an object or animal is Transfigured from thin are. Some objects and spells are easier to conjure than others, however a lot are very difficult and need concentration to conjure. Spells such as conjuring the elements are easier as we learnt through our fifth year when we touched the subject vaguely. However conjuring living things are by far the hardest thing to do."

"Conjuration," McGonagall gave me the cue to sit again. "You have all touched upon within your first five years for expample the _lumos _spell many of you learnt in your second year is the most simple form of Conjuration. The _Incendio _spell that a lot of you are learning and have used correctly," her eyes again landed on myself. "Is a simple step up from the light summoning spell. Once each of you has learnt to summon each element we will move onto bigger and better things."

Again, once she'd finished talking she went onto the other four subjects we'd be touching in these two years and finally set us more homework to write a detailed essay on each of the six subjects.

Lunch finally arrived and it was time I'd go see Streak, which would become my usual routine. Before I even got to the Great Hall, all four of the Marauders where waiting outside with numerous foods which were stuffed into my bag, including a full chicken.

I eyes James curiously as the chicken was stuffed in my bag but didn't mention it and went to get myself some simple lunch.

"Why did you stick up for Potter and Black in Potions?" Lily was instantly attacking me as I took my seat with the girls to grab some simple lunch, the Marauders sitting down shortly after.

"Because I didn't want Gryffindor losing points with them getting two detentions. They two detentions would overlap and they'd have to miss one, thus making Gryffindor house lose points," I lied as convincingly as I could, biting into some sandwiches.

"You're lucky you're in the Slug Club," Lily sighed. "Don't do it again okay? I don't want to be torn between my duties as a prefect and my duties as a friend to you."

"No worries Lily, anyway got to dash," I picked up a few bits more to eat, some which I'd give to Streak and walked out of the Great Hall, vaguely aware of Sirius following me out.

During my visits to Streak I became vaguely aware that Sirius wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see the dragon, which I had to admit did make me feel proud that I had such a creature. Sirius had shocked me that he had begun learning into magical creatures.

"Lupey,Lily and Winget suspect you," Sirius caught up with me as I headed out of the building, making a beeline towards the Forbidden Forest, vaguely aware that people began staring at us, mainly girls that had begun staring at us, obviously jealous that they weren't the one walking with Sirius.

"Well you're the one who asked me not to tell them so I didn't," I shrugged, passing the first few trees into the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius didn't say any more, neither did I, we just walked the familiar path towards where Streak was kept. Deep in the forest, away from where curious students would wonder.

"Streak!" I called, walking into the clearing, glancing around the area, not seeing the familiar red dragon.

I felt myself been pushed forward from behind and felt a few baby claws dig into my back as I hit the floor and felt Streak's familiar mouth on my head. I sighed as Sirius began laughing.

"You're playful today Streak," I commented, lifting the hatchling into my arms and observing his growth which was very clear. "Go say hi to Padfoot," I put the dragon down and pointed towards Sirius.

The dragon went running on all fours, opening his wings clumsily as he did so and jumped up at Sirius's legs.

"Why didn't Prongs come?" I quizzed, taking a seat and pulling the food out my bag which Streak smelt straight away and came running over, tearing his teeth through the chicken instantly.

"He wanted to spend some time with Lily," Sirius replied. "He wants to stop her hating him. Mooney is helping Wormtail with his homework and getting his out the way today."

I heard movement in the woods from where Sirius and I had entered and instantly our attention went to where James was making his way through the trees.

"Prongs?" We both questioned as James made his appearance known. "I thought you were spending some time with Lily," Sirius continued.

"Umm..." James looked hesitant and ruffled his hair with a sigh. "Well I was kinda bullied into..." he moved aside and revealed Lily and Kali stood glancing and Sirius and I, totally ignoring Streak who had backed up into the hole in the base of the tree.

"So, you two are dating?" Kali smiled happily.

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping up instantly, but my loud roar has startled Streak and he made a grunting noise. "No Kali I'm not!"

"Then what-" Kali's questioned was cut short as I picked up Streak and showed him to Kali and Lily.

Both girls were silent at the baby dragon I'd brought out. "Since you're too curious for your own good this is what we have here actually. A gift that I was given at the start of year."

"Kiara I have to tell Dumbledore," Lily stared at the dragon. "A dragon cannot be kept on school grounds."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kali demanded once Lily had stopped talking.

"Because we knew Lily would tell a teacher and you Winget wouldn't keep your mouth shut about it if Lily asked," Sirius explained.

"I'm sorry Kiara I have to tell, I can't let a dragon endanger Hogwarts," Lily definitely looked unhappy about it.

I clutched Streak closer to myself and held back some tears that formed in my eyes. I had no idea what would happen when Lily told...

"There's still time left before lunch, you may as well bring him with you," Lily held her words as strong as she could.

I could see where she was coming from and didn't hold it against her. After all a dragon was a creature that had been seen as untameable and dangerous. Lily was looking out for the Hogwarts students and felt, as a prefect it was her place to tell Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Lupey I'm sure Dumbledore won't harm Streak," Sirius reasoned, tickling Streak under its chin, a puff of smoke emitting from Streak's nostrils as he did.

"I can see now why you didn't want anyone else knowing," I blinked back some tears and stroked down Streak, keeping him calm as he looked around at the area we were taking him.

"Lupey don't worry, look I promise you Streak won't be taken away okay?" Sirius put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm more worried about him dying," I replied shortly and James came beside me, giving me a warm smile.

"Dumbledore won't kill him," James reasoned.

"Kiara you okay?" Kali also realised Sirius and I had fallen behind with Streak and now James.

I remained silent the rest of the way as we caught up with Lily as exited the Forbidden Forest. Lessons where about to begin again but Lily said she'd get us excused from the start of the lesson as we had business.

Luckily enough for us then that not many students saw me carrying a dragon in my arms, which we hid the best we could and I continued hand feeding him along the way.

"Chocolate Frog," Lily spoke the password to Dumblebore's office and once the staircase revealed itself we headed up and Lily gave a knock on Dumbledore's office door.  
>It opened shortly after and we were met with Dumbledore feeding his Phoenix Fawks.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily walked into his office and Dumbledore turned to us, his eyes instantly lying on Streak as he glanced past Lily.

"Ah, you come to me about the young hatchling," Dumbledore walked towards us and observed Streak nestled nicely in my arms, his eyes briefly catching with Sirius, who gave a smirk which I caught.

"Professor Dumbledore, please don't hold this against Kiara but she-"

"She has a dragon kept within the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore finished her sentence, glancing down at the dragon. "A gift from Mr. Black if I recall correctly."

Lily turned to Sirius and gave him a disgusted glare and turned to me with an apologetic glance. I shrugged at her glance and kept Streak in check.

"Miss Evans I have nothing against Miss Gryffindor keeping her dragon in the forest. She has a fantastic gift of charming creatures beyond my own," Dumbledore showed me a large smile. "Fawks, although not as deadly as a dragon took myself a while to tame when I was your own ages. If Miss Gryffindor can tame him then what other great things can we expect from her?"

"He can stay then?" I knew my eyes shone with happiness as Dumbledore spoke those words and I was in disbelief that he'd allow this.

"He may, now I will excuse you all from your next lesson however not the rest of the afternoon," Dumbledore explained.

"Hey Lil don't feel guilty, you were only doing what you thought was right," I heard James comment from behind as we began the walk back to the Forbidden Forest with Streak.

"I know James," Lily replied and I shared a glance with Kali and Sirius as she called him for the first time by his first name.

"Lily get a grip Prongs is trying to make you like him whilst your feeling guilty love," I turned and showed James a smirk as he glared at me and Lily clicked to what was happening.

"Lupey that was not cool," Sirius shook his head as we reached the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey if she dates him, means I have to date don't it?" I shrugged.

"Selfish," Sirius shook his head.

"Oh I am hurt Padfoot, I'm very hurt," I would have been dramatic about the sentence but I still held Streak and didn't want to alarm the dragon in any way. "How did Dumbledore know about Streak?"

"No idea, I didn't tell him," Sirius responded with a shrug. "Dumbledore has his ways though, he knows everything."

"Does Remus know about Streak?" Kali questioned from her spot beside me, her eyes never leaving Streak.

"Yep, but nobody comes to see him without me," I responded shortly, giving Kali a side glance as she dodged past a tree.

Kali didn't seem bothered, but her eyes still never left the dragon. James still stayed some distance back from the three of us, trying to cheer up Lily who felt she'd let me down.

We got to the clearing and I finally put Streak down and he ran straight to the chicken and began chewing on the meat. I made a note that Streak did enjoy whole chickens, including their bones it seemed.

"Streak's scales are hardening and growing," Sirius observed with a sigh, ripping off some of his Hogwarts robe and pulling a water bottle out his bag. Kali and I shared a glance, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Here," he passed me the ripped off part of his robe and the bottle of water.

I took the items and stared at him questionably. Did he want me to wash Streak?

Sirius sighed. "You care too much about animals and magical creatures," his tone was firm as he spoke and I gave him a curious glance. "You save no care for your own health and safety."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow curiously but he said nothing and simply wet the cloth.

"Black is right Kiara," Lily finally spoke to me, forgetting her previous upset meant and grabbed hold of my wrist. "That dragons scales have scraped your skin almost raw," she explained and I only just realised both my arms were red, and some parts bleeding.

"Hey I didn't know his scales would do that," I defended. "At such a young age too."

"Let me clean you up," Lily offered, taking the cloth and water bottle off Sirius and letting the water drip over my arms.

"_Accio_," she called and I let out a hiss as she padded the rough cloth against the open wounds.

Streak let out a baby growl and padded over when he heard me hiss.

"Hey I'm okay," I smiled to the dragon who regarded me curiously for a second then settled against my leg. "Streak these are my two friends, Kali and Lily," you pointed to each girl and Streak only paid the slightest attention.

"Well there goes the idea of you maybe been able to ride him," Sirius laughed. "Your legs would be raw!"

I didn't share his amusement, and only just realised the seriousness of dragons. It wasn't only their breath, but their scales also could prove a problem at times.

"We can make a saddle for him," I spoke seriously as some bandages came flying to Lily which I guessed she'd accioed here for my arms.

"A saddle?" Lily gasped, looking at Streak then up to me. "You seriously think you'd be able to ride on the back of a dragon?"

"Well why not?" I asked with a smirk, running my hand down Streaks spines on his back. "If when he's older he's okay with me I don't see no reason why I couldn't."

"You're crazy," Lily shook her head. "I'd listen to Black if I were you Ki, show more care for yourself! Having a dragon is dangerous enough, but trying to fly on the back of one...I'm scared to think how it will go."

"Well we'll see how it goes when Streak is ready for that," I shrugged. "He may even fly away from here when he can fly."

"Doubt it, he seems to like you," James watched Lily as she bandaged my arms, his gaze falling on Streak every now and then. "What breed of Dragon is he anyway?"

"Antipodean Opaleye," I replied instantly. "You can easily tell from his scales which come through at an early age. His eyes haven't developed yet but once they do they'll change from this yellow colour to multicoloured," I explained, watching Streak intently, knowing I was correct.

"How do you know all this?" Lily enquired, knowing I was smart but only now realising my actual intelligence with animals and magical creatures.

"Hogwarts, books and research of my own accord," I presented her with a wink. "Dragon's like Streak though are often found by muggled with their eggs. Antipodean Opaleye's rarely live in mountain ranges you see and their eggs can sometimes be easily found. It's sad really because when their eggs are taken by muggles they don't have the magic within them to keep the dragon alive thus the dragon dies within its egg and then the egg is put on display at those places muggles call museums, thinking they are ancient fossils."

"That's awful!" Kali shrieked, kneeling beside Streak, startling him momentarily but he soon calmed when he saw I at peace with her there.

"It's something I wish to try and stop when I leave Hogwarts, as well as becoming an Auror, however I have been thinking further," I turned to Lily. "You may not like what I plan to do if I prove successful with Streak."

"What?" Lily questioned in curiosity.

"If what has been said about these Death Eaters are true the Auror's have their work cut out for them and when we become Auror's and these are still at large I wish to tame Dragon's into doing my bidding and-"

"That's foolish!" Lily almost yelled. "Proving you can tame a Dragon from it been a hatchling means nothing! Out there...Dragons could be hundreds of years old, you couldn't possibly try to tame a wild one as so."

"Lily you underestimate Dragon's," I gave her a smile and picked Streak up in my recently bandaged arms. "My bond with Streak, if it grows we are able to speak together through telepathy if what I've read is true. It's how Dragon's themselves communicate," I explained. "If I can get a strong bond with Streak we'll share that same communication which begins developing at 5 months of age. I can use that to my advantage with other Dragon's."

"You're the expert I guess," Lily muttered in shock. I could tell she didn't like it but wouldn't argue her point of danger further due to my stubbornness and also the fact that I knew a lot more of the issue. "Anyway we should be getting back; I'm not missing my next lesson also."

I didn't want to leave Streak again so soon but I knew logic, plus I had Care For Magical Creatures next which I didn't want to miss. I let a sad sigh out and gave Streak a kiss. "We have to go now Streak," I explained, giving him a small smile.

Streak understood what I meant once I'd put him down and stood, picking up my bag and throwing out the rest of the food. Streak gave a low whining type sound and I felt your heart break for him. I didn't want to have to leave him, but lessons called.

"Aww he's sad," Kali bent down to Streak and smiled. "Kiara will be back don't worry," she gave him a smile and headed off with the rest of us.

Streak followed us just outside of the clearing, his whining sounding behind me. He stopped following as we exited the area Streak lived. I glanced behind at the sad looking dragon and showed him a small smile and gave a wave.

Silence followed as we headed back through the Forbidden Forest, silence which was eventually broke when we were at the edge of the forest by Lily who seemed to have been thinking about the subject a lot.

"You know Kiara, I think you will be able to communicate with Streak. If anyone can it's you," she gave me a warm smile.

"Thanks Lily, it means a lot," I was telling the truth also, that did mean a lot to me. Having my friends behind me on the matter made everything better for me. "Anyone have a free period last?"

"Me!" Sirius, James and Kali all spoke up.

"Good, that means you can all meet me and come see Hagrid with me about a saddle for a Dragon," I explained, having thought a lot about the saddle for Streak before the silence broke.

"Well come on Kal we got Herbology," Lily said her bye's and headed off.

James and Sirius instantly turned to me after sharing a glance and facing me with smirks on their faces. I groaned, knowing exactly what they'd say.

"Looks like a certain miss 'I-want-no-boyfriend' will be dating soon," James taunted.

"Just because you were able to hold a conversation with her doesn't mean she'll fall at her feet to you," I explained.

"You just wait and see, your little Dragon will be the thing to bring us together I just know it," James was in dream land right then and I just sighed.

"Let's see how many ask you out when you'll be looking," Sirius laughed.

"Let's see," I thought about. "Everyone whose asked me prior to this?" I quizzed with a sigh. "Anyway Prongs you should go to lessons."

"Nah I got a free period to plan how Lily and I will get together," he showed me a cheesy grin which earned him another sigh from me. "Since someone ditched me for a stupid lesson."

"Hey! You ditched me to take History of Magic with Lily!" Sirius instantly interjected.

"Come on Padfoot, you're going to make me late for Care For Magical Creatures," I growled, taking his wrist and beginning to drag him away.

"No! Don't take me from my lover!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, reaching out for James as he did so, halting my progress.

"Stop been complicated!" I yelled, getting annoyed at him pretty quickly.

"It's okay Padfood, you're getting taken away by Lupey! She's claiming you as her new lover!" James yelled back.

"I AM NOT!" I roared, dropping Sirius' wrist and turning on James with a red face. "Prick," I stated before stomping off.

"I think you annoyed her," I heard Sirius laugh then a quick bye exchange between the two of them before Sirius ran to catch me up.


End file.
